jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 16
is the 16th episode of the anime and the fourth episode of Season 2, Perfect Order. It adapts the Kasper in Asia Arc and the Kasper and Jonah Arc. Kasper Hekmatyar encounters opposition from a shadowy Japanese company and discovers its true identity. When he meets with Koko’s Squad in Japan to coordinate with them, Jonah convinces him to show him out the three orphans from the base under his care are doing. Summary A recap of R's confession to Koko Hekmatyar that he is a CIA mole as well as his death at Hex's hands and her later death is shown as well as Koko's visit to his grave. Koko is then shown having a drink while still mourning R. A second recap shows Jonah's vow to hate arms dealers and his later joining Koko. In Jakarta, Kasper and Chiquita are waiting in a hotel lobby while the other three bodyguards are scattered around them. Colonel Nualkhair is then shown making a call while Kurosaka is in his office. Kasper then receives word that his meeting has been cancelled. Afterwards they are caught in a downpour and Kasper comments that things did not go well. They decide to eat lunch while waiting for the weather to clear. Before they start eating Kasper informs everyone that R was killed in action against a ten-man CIA paramilitary team. They have a toast to him before digging in. During the meal Chiquita wonders how Tojo and Jonah are doing and Kasper is confident that they are doing fine. She later observes that business has slowed down, which surprises Kasper. The other three bodyguards then simultaneously ask if the meeting was cancelled because of a certain Japanese trading company. Chiquita points out that they are concerned even though they have not said so before. Kasper admits that it is, conceding that the Nualkhairs were old customers of his. Furthermore, this company wants HCLI out of Southeast Asia and actually has a broad reach. Mysteriously they did not turn up when headquarters investigated them, making them effectively ghosts or the legacy of a long ago initiative begun by the Japanese government going back to . Edgar and Alan then have a laugh about pulling out of Southeast Asia. When the group finishes their meal the weather has cleared up for the time being, although Chiquita points out that they are in the middle of a typhoon, so the storm will resume. Kasper decides that this will be the moment to launch their operation and reveals that Koko will be assisting them. Koko's Squad is flying to Japan. When Jonah asks him about it, Lehm confirms that it is where Tojo is from and is quite safe, but expensive. He then notices that Jonah seems happy and Valmet asks Koko if they will meet Kasper there. Koko replies that they will and Valmet expresses concern that Jonah may try to attack him again. A flashback shows his prior attempt on the Atlas which was foiled by Chiquita. Koko however assures Valmet that this will not happen as Jonah himself wants to see Kasper. Jonah thinks to himself that Japan is where the three orphans from the base, Maurice, Eline, and Janot, are now living. A flashback then shows the circumstances surrounding Malka's death, Jonah's subsequent rebellion to get revenge against Yusuf Gasud, and how he met Kasper and ended up striking a deal with him to work for Koko in exchange for Kasper assuming responsibility for the orphans' safety. He falls asleep dreaming of his first meeting with Koko when she wakes him up, as they have arrived. She tells him that they have some time before the meeting so they will have some fun in the interim. In the midst of the typhoon, Chiquita and the other bodyguards arrive outside the villa where Korwit Nualkhair, the son of Colonel Nualkhair, is vacationing. She briefs them that power to the area will be cut off beforehand and that Korwit is their target. Inside, he is drinking with a friend and asks him what Agus is doing. Told that he is in his room with Tris and that the storm has ruined their vacation, he replies that they are left to just drink when the power cuts out. Tris is then shown on a bed shot through the head and Agus is in the shower, also shot through the head. Korwit's friend is shot while searching for a flashlight and he hears a sound, going over to investigate. Chiquita then shoots him before she and the others set things up to appear to be a robbery. Kasper is back in the van thinking that their shadow opponent will recognize the move for what it really is as he calls Koko to inform her that they have launched the operation. A few days later, Kasper meets Koko at Narita International Airport. He asks her if she had fun in Japan and she replies that they went to Land and Sea, wondering if there will next be an Air Force as the first two sound like military types. Valmet thinks that Koko did not want R's death to weigh on the squad, so they went to the amusement parks. Not only did she have a lot of fun herself, she got to see Koko full of excitement. Kasper then states that he is really there for Tojo, but before they can talk Koko interrupts and intercedes for Jonah, who asks how the orphans from the base are doing. Koko adds that she could have done this and shown him herself, but it would be better for Kasper to handle it. Kasper quickly agrees and asks Alan to get a rental car. He brushes off his bodyguards' concerns and insists on taking Jonah himself. When Lutz asks what they will do, Koko replies that they will wait at a café, which Chiquita agrees with. On the way over, Kasper agrees that it is better for him to show Jonah how the orphans are doing. He then comments on the latter's reticence, as the silence is making him sleepy. Jonah replies that he cannot think of anything to say, on top of which he still does not trust Kasper. They then arrive at the where the three children are studying and living. As it is a Saturday and a half day, they head to the dorms. Here they find the three children returning home and Jonah is happy to see them. Kasper informs Jonah that their dorm mother is strict, but looks after them and that they do not want for anything. After the three enter, Kasper asks if they will go down to see them, but Jonah declines. On the way back, he states that he now might trust Kasper a little. Kasper however replies that he should not trust anyone and that he would not lie to someone he wants to like him. He offers Jonah the opportunity to work for him when he quits working for Koko. Jonah quickly dismisses this, but Kasper remains open. In a park in Jakarta, Kurosaka meets with an informant who passes along some photos of Korwit's killing. He mentions that the official story is that thieves broke in during the storm and killed Korwit, but she suspects otherwise. Back in Narita HCLI is at a café where Koko and Tojo are talking with Kasper. He briefs them on what he has found, recalling Tojo when he asked to meet them in Japan. The Japanese Ministry of Defence's Defense Intelligence Headquarters has a unit called the Joint Staff Second Office Special Research Unit, AKA the SR Unit. It is led by Yosuke Hinoki and is Tojo's old outfit. Debut appearances *Agus *Yosuke Hinoki (mentioned) *Kurosaka (not named) *Nualkhair *Korwit Nualkhair *Tris Anime and manga differences Chapter 43 *Kasper's location is somewhere in Southeast Asia. *The chapter does not show any details of Kasper and his bodyguards waiting or Kurosaka's involvement in influencing Nualkhair. *Chiquita is on Kasper's opposite side and wearing a different shirt when she comments about his meeting. *The restaurant is not named. Kasper is not shown looking at the menu. The toast to R is seen by the rest of the restaurant. Kasper does not choke when Chiquita observes that business has slowed down. Kasper chews on a standard Western spoon that he is using to eat a different dessert. The connection between Kasper and Nualkhair is not elaborated on, thus the reason for assassinating Korwit is not as clear. Edgar and Alan do not joke about withdrawing from Southeast Asia. *Chiquita and Kasper talk about launching their operation while walking back to the car. *The chapter does now show Koko's Squad flying to Japan. *Korwit's assassination is not shown. The bodyguards are all shown wearing their skull masks before starting. The house is shown when Kasper calls Koko. Chapter 44 *Kasper and Jonah are shown en route to see the orphans before it is shown how this came to be an hour earlier. *The chapter does not indicate how much time has passed between the hit on Korwit and Kasper traveling to Japan. *The exterior of Narita is not shown. Kasper and Koko meet in a hallway. Jonah is the one who thinks of why she went to Tokyo Disneyland and DisneySea. Chiquita is not shown agreeing to also wait for Kasper and Jonah to return. *A is not shown on the way to the international school. Kasper and Jonah are shown driving on a tree-lined road after seeing the orphans. *Kurosaka is not shown receiving information about Korwit's death. *Kasper's bodyguards and Koko's Squad are not shown interacting when Kasper talks with Koko and Tojo. Kasper is sitting next to them. Yosuke's photo is shown in full when Kasper holds it up. Trivia *Korwit and his friend are drinking , although the logo has been modified. Category:Season 2